ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to a ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar (who is really Albedo 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes like the new aliens, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel, or beat up through evil alien enemies,unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch,which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever,and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360).It's in stores now!.The game is also a sequel to Vilgax Attacks 'Villains' Catacombs *Vulkanus *Enoch Paris: *Vreedle Brothers *Sunder Devils Tower *Kraab *Sevenseven Great Wall of China *Terracotta General *Terracotta Dragon Tokyo Night *Zombozo *Cooper (wired) Amazon Rainforest * Vreedle Brothers(clones) Colluseum *Overlord *Psyphon The Final Battle (Tokyo Day) *Evil Way Big(Albedo) 'Non-Playable Characters' *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Ancient Galvan's(Azmuth's Ancestors) *Plumbers *Will Harangue 'Playable Characters' *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Swampfire *Echo Echothumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *NRG (New Alien) (unlocked next that defeat Vulkanus) *Water Hazard (New Alien) (unlocked next that defeat Enoch) *Armodrillo (New Alien) *Terraspin (New Alien) *AmpFibian(New Alien) (unlocked next that defeat Sunder) *Way Big (Fighting Evil Way Big) (The device on his chest is the Potis Altiare.) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur (unlocked in Level 1) *Ultimate Swampfire (unlocked in Level 2) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (unlocked in level 3) *Ultimate Big Chill (unlocked in level 4) *Ultimate Echo Echo (unlocked in Level 6) Exclusives *Four Arms (PS3 only) * RathRath (Xbox 360 only) _---- glutão ----- cipo selvagem Quatro Braços (PS3 only)* Rath Cheats for all systems upgrade-upgrades all of your aliens cash-gives you 1,000,000 DNA points energy-gives you unlimited energy when your fighting health-gives you unlimited health Trivia *This Fourarms second appearance in a game. *This is the Third game where cannonbolt is not present *There only 5 of the 6 ultimate aliens (Excluding Ultimate Cannonbolt) Unlike the previous game This game only includes aliens the aliens that can go Ultimate and The 5 aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy. Missing Alien Forms Goop Brainstorm Cannonbolt Jetray Chromastone Lodestar External Links *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. *Gallery BEN10UA wii Cover.jpg|Wii Cover B10 UA Cosmic Destruction.png|PS3 Cover Ben_10-UA_Cosmic_Destruction_video_game.jpg|X360 Cover Ben_in_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ben Tennyson Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire|link=Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur|link=Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate_Big_Chill_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate BigChill|link=Ultimate BigChill Ultimate_Spidermonkey_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey|link=Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo|link=Ultimate Echo Echo Terraspin_in_Cosmic_Destruction.PNG|Terraspin|link=Terraspin AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction2.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian Rath_in_CosD.jpg|Rath|link=Rath FourArms_in_Cosmic.jpg|Fourarms|link=Fourarms Evil To'kustar.png|Evil Way Big|link=Evil Way Big Evil To'kustar2.png|Humongousaur fighting Evil Way Big To'kustar battle CD.png|Way Big fighting Evil Way Big Way Big CD.png|Way Big|link=Way Big Humongosaur.png|Humongousaur| Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur| Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Ultimate Swampfire| Cooper (Wired).jpg|Cooper: wired Terracotta General.jpg|Terracotta General Evil_Waybig.jpg|Evil Way big Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games